


Once Upon A Time In Rome

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha driving Jensen crazy with his skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amaelangel on Tumblr who wanted Top Misha :D

Jensen feels that he will explode soon as his knuckles are white like chalk, gripping the hotel’s silky sheets.  He’s been on the edge thanks to his partner and his amazing tongue that currently is lapping at his tight ring of muscles, licking and leaving thorough, wet stripes on it.

“Mish…” Jensen moans and shudders, his knees buckling.  He’s getting tired in this position. 

“Mm?”  Misha leans forward, towards his ear. “Is there something you want, Jens?”

“Please….” Jensen’s voice is hoarse and rough, like he’s been fucked in the mouth for days.

“Please what, babe?”  Misha smirks smugly and plants a kiss between Jensen’s shoulder blades.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jensen hisses.  “Just do it.  I can’t…Mish…Please…”

Misha chuckles and bites his lover’s neck playfully.  “Patience, sweetheart.” 

Jensen lets out a frustrated, low whine but he can be patient.  It’s worth of waiting, he knows it.  Only Misha can touch him with his fingers in unimaginable places, bringing searing pleasure, flaring all of his nerve endings.

Misha grabs the lube, uncapping and squeezing some onto his fingers, rubbing them together and warming it up.   Jensen hears what’s Misha doing and makes a contented sigh, wiggling his ass in invitation.

“Someone’s getting impatient?” Misha’s low growl makes Jensen’s dick twitch and he curses under his breath when Collins slaps his ass.  “I said be patient.”

Jensen’s stormy thoughts scatter around when his cell phone rings, Metallica blaring out of it.   He and Dean share the same tastes in music.  Of course they would, he’s been Dean for a long time.   And they have the same taste not only in music, in partners as well. 

Jensen grabs the cell phone and looks at the screen.  It’s Jared.  He glances over his shoulder at Misha, who nods.

“Hey, what’s up?”  He tries to sound relaxed but it’s very hard, as Misha, that bastard has started to massage his entrance again.

“Hey man,” Jared says at the other end. “We are going to the bar down the street.  You comin’?”

Jensen yelps when Misha’s finger slides in and instantly finds his prostate, rubbing it ruthlessly. 

“You ok?” Jared sounds concerned.

“I-I…yesss….it’s just my stomach…oh fuck…” Jensen moans and bites the pillow.  He can hear Misha’s chuckle behind his back.

“What happened? You ate something?” Jared’s acting like a mother hen.

“I guess.  I had some fish and it hurts like hell.” Jensen hisses and squeezes his eyes when Misha’s onslaught gets almost unbearable.

“You better stay there then,” Jared says.  “By the way, have you seen Misha? We can’t find him. Maybe he wants to come with us?”

“I think he wanted to buy some souvenirs and he’s….OH FUCK!!!!!!”  Jensen yells when without a warning Misha slams all the way into him, setting fast and rough pace.    “I…I gotta go man, I can’t talk right now. I…unghhhh….I  think I might need some….some…oh fuck…..medicines,” Jensen whimpers and not waiting for Jared’s answer disconnects the call. 

“You fucking bastard,” he moans against the pillows and wants to grab his aching dick between his shaking legs but Misha’s hand stops him.

“Let me, “ he murmurs against Jensen’s ear. 

“I hate you, asshole,” Jensen groans when Misha starts to jerk him off, matching his rapid thrusts. A few more strokes and with a scream stuck in his throat, Jensen comes seeing stars exploding behind the closed eyelids.  Misha joins him there after a few seconds, whispering “ _Jens_ …” and collapses on top of his lover, exhausted.

They lie on those silky sheets catching their breath.  Finally, Misha turns over, snuggling closer to Jensen, draping his arm over the other man’s chest.

“I love you too, Jens.” He presses his forehead to Jensen’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Jensen slides his fingers into Misha’s messy, sex-hair and smiles. He feels happy. They are both happy to have each other.


End file.
